Sasuke's note
by BlackSkyForever
Summary: Sasuke is to be exicuted for treason and starts to think. SasukexSakura Bad words, cheesey ending...not my best but close.


Sasuke lie awake, watching Sakura sleeping... Naruto in the adjacent tent with Kakashi was snoring obnoxiously. 5 years earlier, it would have been considered a team 7 mission, now it's a mission to escort a traitor to an execution site. Poor Sakura, she doesn't even know they are putting her true love to death. Sasuke starts talking to himself.

"Well, I killed Itachi...now what?"

_Nothing._ His mind replied.

"I hope she doesn't let them kill me."

_If she says nothing I wouldn't blame her." _

"I hope she can carry on..."

_Earlier she said the only thing pulling her through my abandonment, was thought that I would come back._

"I feel terrible"

_We fucked up._

"She loved me..."

_I was the only thing keeping her strong._

"I couldn't even acknowledge?"

_I was a dumbass._

"My words didn't say what needed to be said."

_Damn it._

"Now I'm going to die..."

_I should have done more._

"...and I didn't even tell her"

_I'M AN IDIOT!_

"I didn't just need to kill Itachi to die peacefully,"

_She's asleep... she can't here me._

"I needed to tell her"

_Sakura, I'm so sorry!_

"Just like the dumbass I am, I lost it."

_I didn't mean to hurt you._

"Never once told her what I needed to."

_WHY! Why was I so ignorant!_

"I wish I had."

_And now I'm going to die...with pain in my heart._

"I only have that to regret."

_My God I messed up!_

"I lost it."

_How can I fix it!_

"I feel helpless."

_I...I can't._

"I just lost my chance."

_Just like that. _Sasuke was crying now... as Kakashi came into the room.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" He said.

"May I write a note to Sakura before I go?"

"Sure... why not...Listen, Sasuke...I'm really sorry for this."

"You have to. I understand. Okay I'm ready." Sasuke put the note on Sakura's chest. "Goodbye Sakura" he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go." Kakashi said walking away. The kiss on her forehead sunk in and Sakura immediately woke up.

"Sasuke just kissed my forehead...nah!" She said turning, feeling the note he left scraping her arm. "Ouch." She said picking it up.

It said;

_Dear Sakura,_

_By the time you read this, I will have been executed by ANBU...or Kakashi for treason... I'm sorry. I never meant to harm you... It just sort of happened. Over the past 5 years, I've realized that I didn't just need to kill Itachi to die happily... I needed to tell you... _

_Sakura,_

_I love you._

_-Sasuke _

Sakura couldn't stop her tears..."Sasuke-kun?" she ran out of the tent and over towards the adjoining field. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke was in the center of the field, Kakashi was at the opposite end of Sakura, looking away.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted at her she ran and embraced him.

_Tell her. Tell her now. Last chance Uchiha...last chance._

"Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Do you know how much that means to me?"

"The same as me, it means everything."

"Sasuke-kun, I love you too!" Kakashi looked up.

"I can't do it." He said. "I'm sorry Tsunande-sama... I just can't" Tsunande came out of the bushes, Sasuke and Sakura still in their embrace.

"I don't want you to. He changed...for the better."

_Now kiss her... you're alive! You're happy! You love her! Need I say more!_

Before she could say anything else, Sasuke looked down at her, and kissed her warmly.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He said smiling... (Yes Sasuke SMILED.)

_Yay!_

"You're smiling?" she replied.

"Yes, you make me smile... I love you." He kissed her again just as tenderly as before. Every time he said that, _I love you_ Sakura's heart soared higher.

"Hey Sakura, wanna go get some ramen" Naruto said, stretching while walking. "Sakura where are you?" He walked into the field to find his best friend making out with his crush. "S-S-Sakura?"

_Don't be mean to Narutard._

"Hey Naruto."

"So you and Sakura huh?"

"Chill out Naruto, I hear Hinata likes you." Sasuke returned happily.

"So are you gonna die?"

"No"

_Tell him what you need to say... and if you say I love you I swear to God Sasuke I will Fuckin' _kill you!

"Thanks Naruto."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto walked over to him smiling, and slowly Sasuke put out his hand.

_Yes, you did it; you made peace with Naruto and told Sakura you loved her. You can die peacefully now... you can be happy now._

Fin


End file.
